


We Took A Chonce

by HiorHeyAshton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiorHeyAshton/pseuds/HiorHeyAshton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on the picture of Ashton ordering food at the Subway late at night.  Instead of Ashton it's Michael and instead of Subway it's Dunkin' Donuts.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Balls to the Wall

God damn law school. I swear!! I don't know why I ever thought this was a good idea in the first place. 

It was currently 12:30 a.m. I was trying to read a 40 page case that made no more sense to me now then it did when I started reading it two hours ago. I was beyond done at this point. I felt like I was close to breaking and just throwing in the towel, so I decided to call my best friend back home. 

“Hey Jules, I'm sorry to bug you at like.....9:30 your time, but I just feel like school has gotten the best of me and I can't take it,” I whined into the phone.

“Oh no! It'll be okay Lauren, I promise! Why don't you take a deep breath and tell me all about it. I didn't just get my master's degree in psychology for nothing!” She joked. 

I knew there was a reason that we had been friends since freshman year of high school, and it wasn’t just to get free therapy. I proceeded to tell her my troubles and she reassured me that yes I was just being dramatic and that I would get through it. I knew she was right, but when you’re in the moment, it doesn’t feel that way.

“Hey you know what you need? Coffee! And a donut! You should go to Dunkin’ Donuts and get a late night snack!” Jules recommended.

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Maybe it’ll improve this dark mood I’m in” I said with a sigh.

We proceeded to talk about everything and nothing at the same time as I drove the short trip to the local Dunkin’ Donuts. Well, one of them. Dunkin’ Donuts is to the East Coast what Starbucks is to the West Coast; meaning you can find one every like 3 blocks. 

I hung up the phone once I had arrived because I didn’t want to be on the phone when I ordered, because duh that’s just rude. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath calming myself before exiting the car. I felt a phantom pain in my chest because I missed my best friend and I missed home. Maybe the stress of law school wouldn’t be so bad if I actually had people to share it with. I mean sure I had friends, but not the kind that I could tell personal problems too.

I got out of the car and was contemplating life’s mysteries as I reached for the door handle to the restaurant.

“Here let me get that for you,” a voice said causing me jerk back into consciousness. 

My eyes widened in surprise and I glanced up quickly not realizing there was another person awake at this hour and going to get a nutritious snack like me.

I was met with a pair of gorgeous green emerald eyes attached to probably the palest guy I had ever seen. He had red ruby lips that made me wonder if he was wearing lipstick and if he was, what shade it was because I wanted it. He had midnight black hair that stuck out in random directions and was wearing a tank top and shorts with blue flip flops. Florida was hot and humid at night, especially in September, so that made sense.

I didn’t look much better. I was wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt with the god-forsaken name of my law school on it with my rainbow flip flops. I’m sure the lack of sleep and stress made me look extra fantastic and not crazy.

“Th-thanks” I managed to stutter in response, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly in embarrassment. I realized that I had been staring and analyzing him for a few seconds too long to be socially acceptable. I always get so stuck in my head that I forget there is a world outside it. 

This stranger just gave me a goofy grin and held the door for me so that I could enter.

I paused staring at the menu self-consciously because I never knew what to order. I got something different every time. 

“Um you can go ahead. I don’t know what I’m going to order.” I mumbled still mortified by my wandering eyes.

Mystery man walked up to the counter and started ordering. It was then that I noticed he had a very cute accent. I couldn’t quite place it because I’m American and we suck at knowing things that don’t have to do with America, especially if they involve other FOREIGN countries. 

“…we’re going to have to brew a fresh pot of coffee if that’s ok. It’ll only take a few minutes. You guys can just have a seat while you wait.” I zoned back in to hear the cashier telling foreign boy that. He took a seat at a table close by and with an adrenaline rush of courage, I took a seat at the same table across from him after I had ordered. He looked at me in a confused manner. 

“I like your accent.” I cockily stated hoping I wasn’t making a fool of myself. Hell even if I was I could blame it on lack of sleep and stress. 

“Thanks. My parents gave it to me.” He replied with a wink and a smirk to match. 

I began giggling in response. A sarcastic little piece of work this one was. I liked it.

“The man has jokes! I’m Lauren, by the way.” I said as I outstretched my hand so he could shake it.

“I’m a real comedian. The name’s Michael.” He responded. To my surprise he didn’t shake my hand but instead high fived me and then gave me a fist bump. We both did the Big Hero 6 lada-lada-la afterwards.

“That was amazing! So Michael, where exactly are you from?” I inquired.

“Australia.” He replied.

Oh cool!” I practically shouted. He continued to smirk in response to my enthusiasm.

“Have you ever been?” He coyly questioned back.

“No. I’m afraid to go. I feel like everything can kill you there. Like the nature and stuff.” I said dramatically. 

He laughed out loud. “Wait…isn’t that Florida you’re discussing? Don’t you live here?”

“Haha touché. Technically, I am only a part time resident due to school. Trust me, once I graduate I am going back to California. I can’t deal with the nature here.” 

“So law school huh?” He questioned as he leaned forward so that his weight was resting on his elbows which were on the table. This caused him to get significantly closer to me, which was a slight distraction. I couldn’t help the feeling that I knew him from somewhere, which was ridiculous because its not like I know a ton of Australian people. 

“Yeah it sounded good at the time. Now I’m not so sure. What do you do?” I asked hoping to get some clue as to how I knew him.

“I’m in a band. We’re currently on tour here in America.” He replied slowly as if he was gaging my reaction. "We just played Tampa and tomorrow we are going to someplace called Palm Beach." 

“Wow that’s fantastic! Congrats, that’s a really big deal….” I said before the light bulb in my brain went off and I realized how I knew him. I immediately tried to compose myself so he wouldn’t know. I didn’t want to freak him out so that he left. I was enjoying our conversation. 

“Thanks. It’s a good time. My mates and I enjoy it. You know who I am don’t you?” He asked as he gave me another smirk. He didn’t look like he was in a hurry to leave so I figured I might as well tell the truth.

“Well, I didn’t at first. But when you said ‘band’ I realized how I knew you! That also explains what you're doing here in this little town. It's on the way to Palm Beach.”

Michael leaned back in his chair looking like he was preparing himself for something. He probably thought I was going to start screaming or something. I have seen the videos of people doing that and it makes me cringe. 

“ My sister is a ginormous fan of you guys. She invited me to go to your concert when you played in California over the summer. I thought you guys were great. I wish I had known your songs then.” I explained giving him a sheepish smile. It was a little embarrassing having to admit to someone that you went to their concert only because your sister made you.

“Wow. I don’t know what I was expecting but it wasn’t that. So you aren’t a fan then?” Michael asked leaning forward again. He seemed more comfortable now, probably because I had been honest. 

“No...” Michael’s face fell at my words, “I mean yes I’m a fan now. I love your music, especially the new single…she’s kinda hot. I think it has such a great message and I even can relate most days to it. I get made fun of a lot here.” 

“What? How? Aren’t people in law school supposed to be like…adults?” He asked in a confused manner.

“You would think so, but no. It’s not so bad. I just listen to music or dance around my apartment or something to make myself feel better.” I admitted with a shrug. I basically just told him how much of a dork I was. Yes, this was going great.

“Aww well I’m so sorry people are dumb. Screw them because they sound like assholes anyway.” Michael said chuckling. It was sweet how he was trying to make me feel better.

“Thanks” I said grinning back. Right then my phone buzzed on the table and we both looked down. I had received a text from Jules that said “OMG BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I’M LIKE THE WORST FRIEND EVER I FORGOT…” and then the text cut off.

“Wait it’s your birthday? Happy birthday! What the heck are you doing here by yourself??” Michael basically shouted considering we were the only two people there. 

“I-uh-yeah thanks. Well I live alone here in Florida. And I just wanted to get some coffee and donuts so I could study more, so yeah.”

“That’s lame! You should totally---“ Michael began.

“The coffee is ready!” the lady behind the counter announced. Michael and I both glanced up forgetting the real reason we were both there to begin with. 

I got up and went and ordered my drink and donut. Michael stayed where he was at our---the table. 

I had really enjoyed talking to him. He was a really cool guy. Not to mention he was extremely easy on the eyes. Not to mention the scruff. I’m a sucker for guys with scruff. I made the decision that I had already been extremely forward tonight, and one more ounce of courage to be crazy couldn’t hurt. I made use of the receipt the lady had handed me and walked back to the table. Michael was just watching to see what I would do next.

I put on an amused smile and went forward with my plan. 

“Well Michael, it has been a pleasure chatting with you at this fine hour of the night. I’ve been feeling kinda ballsy so I thought ‘balls to the wall’ and wrote my number on this receipt. You can either take it or throw it away, its your choice. But I figured tonight was too fun not to continue. Hopefully I’ll be hearing from you soon. But before I go, can I please have a hug?”

“You’re so weird. Of course! C’mere.” Michael said fondly. He immediately stood up and opened his arms before wrapping me in the BEST hug I have ever received in my life. I’m pretty sure his hugs have mystical healing powers. Like his hugs could cure cancer, they’re that good.

I grabbed my stuff off the table and gave Michael one last wave because I’m super awkward like that and then turned around and left to my car. I had just gotten inside and turned the engine on and was in the middle of putting on my seatbelt when I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from a number I didn’t know that said

“Lucky for you, I like balls.” 

I knew instantly it was from Michael. I started cracking up and then did a little victory dance. He texted me! He actually texted me! I felt my phone vibrate again.

“Those are some nice moves. Niiiiceeeee movesssss”

Oh God he saw me! My eyes shot up and met his where he was still inside the Dunkin Donuts laughing his ass off. I forgot that those things have windows. I shook my head at how ridiculous I was and texted back saucily “Nice Superstar quote. I’m glad you enjoyed the show ;)”

I then backed my car out of the parking lot and drove home. I didn’t see I had another text from Michael until I had just unlocked my door and gotten inside. It read “Oh babe, this is only the beginning.”

What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has an idea for a birthday surprise...

“Mikeyyyy. Mikeyyyy. Wake up! We have an interview this morning.” Calum said as he gently prodded Michael in the side.

“Nooooo. I want to sleep forever.” He whined in response trying to roll as far away from Calum as he could in his tiny bunk. 

“Come on Michael. I brought you breakfastttttt.” Ashton said in a sing song voice to try to avoid angry morning Michael. 

“Ugh fine! I hate you all!” Michael exclaimed as he threw his pillow at Ashton and sat up. 

“No you don’t, you wuv us!” Luke commented before scurrying away to the back of the bus to tackle Calum. 

“I swear to God I need new friends.” Michael grumbled under his breath as he finally got up and went to go see what sustenance Ashton had brought him.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bunk today. Get it? Bunk?” Ashton smirked as he tried to get Michael to laugh at his lame jokes. Michael just rolled his eyes in response.

"But seriously dude, are you ok? You look like you’ve barely slept. I told you not to drink coffee before bed!" Ashton lectured turning into dad mode. 

“Well you’re right about the sleep, but not about the coffee. Calm down Ashton you’re too much in the morning. I just can’t stop thinking about this girl I met last night.”

“What the fuck? When did you meet a girl? Where was I?”

“You were snoring actually. I met her when we stopped for coffee. She’s pretty cool. I only talked to her a little bit. But she gave me her number so we texted a bit before bed last night.” 

“That’s awesome mate! Your girl game is going strong.” Ashton said giving Michael a high five.

“Yeah. But today is her birthday and she’s all alone. Like she goes to school out here but she’s from California. How shitty is that?"

“Wow that sucks.”

"Yeah…sooo I kinda had an idea but I don’t know if it’s feasible. So I’m asking daddy’s permission.” Michael said as he did his best to pout. 

"I’ve told you not to call me that!” Ashton said but he was also laughing. “Tell me your idea and we’ll see.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Call me beep me, if you want to reach me….

“I seriously need to change my ringtone!” I said out loud to myself as I frantically searched for my phone. Somehow I always end up losing it.

It was a facetime request. I quickly ran my hands through my hair and shrugged at my reflection before clicking accept. This was as good as it’s going to get.

Michael’s smiling face appeared on the screen a few seconds later.

“Hey birthday girl! You look lovely in the morning! Especially with that piece of pancake on your shirt.”

“What??! Where?” I screeched because I was mortified that I was keeping left overs on my clothes, only to see that there was in fact nothing on my shirt.

“Ha made you look.” Michael said cracking up.

“Oh my God! What are you 5? Besides you creep, how did you know I had pancakes for breakfast?” I said with mock suspicion and narrowed my eyes at him.

“Because pancakes are the best, duh. Who doesn’t love pancakes?” Michael asked as he made the dorkiest face I’ve ever seen. 

“Alright. You’ve got me there. I don’t trust people who don’t like pancakes.” I said giggling in response.

We both just smiled at each other until I had to look away because I’m awkward.

“So I kind of have a birthday surprise for you. But only if you’re ok with it.” Michael said suddenly catching me off guard. He looked nervous. It was cute.

“Umm ok. Do tell.” I said interested to know what he had in mind. I know we just met, but I felt like there was hardly anything in this world Michael could ask me to which I would say no to.

“Well I know today is your birthday and technically you’re all alone there. Sooooooo why don’t you come spend it with me and come to our concert tonight?” He said nervously awaiting my response.  
“Oh my gosh that would be so cool! You guys play in Palm Beach tonight right? I could be there in a couple of hours. The drive isn’t that bad.” I said excitedly. Michael looked relieved that I was onboard for his plan.

“Actually there’s more. You wouldn’t have to drive because you could take a private plane from the municipal airport there and be here in an hour. I’ve already taken care of everything. They’re just waiting for me to call and tell them you’ve said yes.” Michael said giving me a goofy smile.

“Michael. I don’t know what to say. That is far too generous. I mean we just met. There’s no way I could accept a gift like this. It’s so sweet of you…”I began before Michael cut me off.

“Nonsense! No one should be alone on their birthday. I’m offering. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to. Pleaseeeee. Please Lauren pleaseeee. I’ve already gotten daddy’s permission.” Michael said winking at me.

“I’m sorry…daddy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

“For fucks sake Michael! Come on man!” I heard in the background before Ashton appeared on camera. 

"Oh…hello." Ashton said immediately looking embarrassed.

“I’m sorry that I just swore. Michael here didn’t warn me he was speaking to someone. I’m Ashton.” He said giving me a little goofy wave. 

I just laughed in response before saying “Hi Ashton. I’m Lauren.”

"Ohh so this is the birthday girl. Good choice Michael. Happy birthday by the way!” Ashton said causing Michael to glare at him and me to just roll my eyes.

“Thanks Ash.” I replied.

“Alright well I’ll just leave you two lovebirds alone. Don’t want daddy to interrupt anything.” He said leaving Michael and I alone. We both started cracking up.

“Soooo will you do it? Will you say yes to my birthday surprise?” Michael eagerly asked as he leaned even closer to the camera.

I wasn’t sure about this. It seemed like a good enough idea, but I just hated people making a fuss over me. But Michael was right. He wouldn’t have offered if he didn’t want to. I guess it couldn’t hurt. Balls to the wall.

“Yes Michael. I accept your birthday surprise.” I said giving him an earsplitting grin. I couldn’t believe this was happening!  
“WOOOHOOO!! This is sooo awesome!! I cant wait to tell the rest of the guys!!” Michael shouted.

“Tell the rest of the guys what?” Luke asked curiously as he crept into the back of the camera behind Michael.

“About the birthday surprise Michael has in store for me.” I responded sticking out my tongue at Luke because I was random like that. 

“I like the sound of that. How did you two become friends anyway? I’ve never heard Michael talk so much about one person.” Luke said causing Michael to spin around and try and punch him but was unsuccessful because Luke immediately flung himself out of the way. Michael shrugged and turned back around and took a sip of some soda. 

“It’s because he liked my balls.” I said totally deadpan causing Michael to spit out his soda and Luke to choke on air.

“WHAT?!” Luke shouted in a totally high pitched voice before erupting into a fit of giggles. 

“Oh my God that’s the best! I forgot about that! Yeah it was definitely the balls. The biggest!” Michael said in between laughs.

“Ok I like her. We’re keeping her.” Luke said as he continued to laugh. 

“Good because….Ikindainvitedhertoourshowtodayandgotherabackstagepassohanditsherbirthday” Michael shouted out quickly. 

“I’m sorry what was that? Can you repeat but this time in a human voice?” Luke asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow. 

“I kinda invited her to our show today and got her a backstage pass. That’s her birthday surprise.” Michael explained. 

“Yeah soooo you really are keeping me because I’ll see you in like an hour!” I said winking into the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry if this sucks. It's only my second story that I've written. We are in the middle of moving right now so I've been writing little bits and pieces here and there so hopefully it makes sense and hopefully ya'll enjoy!
> 
> Also I've decided to add more chapters than just the two I originally had planned. I'm not sure how many yet, but yeah.


	3. G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wanna make out?” Calum said totally deadpan causing Michael to look up and roll his eyes at his bandmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The BIGGEST shout out to Ship_or_Die for commenting and causing me to realize that people actually read my nonsense! THANK YOU!! <3
> 
> Here's another chapter, hopefully it isn't awful. I'm all over the place with the story and I'm trying to figure out where I want to go, but enjoy!
> 
> A wild Cake has appeared!

I want a little bit of California and----

I pressed the power button on the radio to turn it off. I did not need to think about home right now. I was currently evaluating my life choices. I tend to do that when I’m worried or stressed. Sometimes I wish my mind had an off button where I could just enjoy things and be in the moment, but sadly that doesn’t exist for me. I wish I could sit in silence. 

As excited as I had been all morning, I couldn’t help but stop for a minute and think.  
Was this a good idea? I didn’t even know Michael. We had barely met. What if he was really mean? What if he just wanted one thing? What if this was some kind of a joke? I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. I turned off my car engine and stared at the private jet before me when I received a text. 

Can’t wait for you to get here! You’re going to have the best birthday ever! –Michael

That seemed to shake me out of it. Even if this went horribly wrong, how could I deny that taking a private jet somewhere wouldn’t be the coolest thing ever! If I was honest with myself, unless I magically won the lottery, I would never be rich enough to take a private jet, let alone look at a private jet. Today would be ok. My intuition told me to trust Michael. Worst case scenario, I get a free jet ride and a free 5SOS concert. Who could complain about that?

“Good morning miss. Welcome to Air Australia. My name is Liam and I will be your lead flight attendant today. Would you care for some champagne?” 

Geez are all flight attendants this hot on private jets? I swear someone is testing me... 

MICHAEL. THINK ABOUT MICHAEL. YOU WANT TO DATE MICHAEL. YOU WANT TO RUB MICHAEL’S CUTE LIL TUMMY! FOCUS ON MICHAEL! NOW RECITE ALL THE COLORS HE HAS DYED HIS HAIR IN TIME ORDER, GO!

I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally got my mind back on track. To be honest, when I first found out about this stupid band that I love with all my heart, I was totally an Ashton girl. Every interview, every ridiculous laugh, and the glasses! Don’t get me started on the glasses! He’s just so sweet. But then Michael had to go and be all Michael-like and get all dark and mysterious with his jet black hair to match his jet black heart and all, and then I swerved into his lane so hard I had whiplash. It was worth it. Long story short, I was now happily a Michael girl. 

But if I was being honest with myself, even if Michael just wanted to be friends, I would be ok with that. He would be the best guy friend ever. Not to mention his texts were already hella hilarious, I could only imagine how much more they could get over time. But nobody likes the friend zone.

Even if after today if we were as close as strangers, I would cherish these memories for the rest of my life. And probably get balls to the wall tattooed on myself somewhere. Law school people would love that!

“Yes please! I could get used to this!” I exclaimed as I just stood in awe taking in the surroundings of the jet. Geez no wonder rich people liked these things. It even had its own fairy lights! What the hell!

“Here you go. If you would please buckle up, we will be taking off shortly.” Liam said as he handed me a glass. 

I buckled myself in and couldn’t stop smiling. Michael was right, this was going to the best birthday ever! It was in that moment that I remembered my signature catch phrase “balls to the wall” and accepted that everything was going to be ok, no matter what lay in store for me. 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

“So I hear you have some mystery girl coming to the show tonight.” Calum said casually as he slid into the table next to Michael, essentially trapping him against the wall. 

Michael smiled at the text he had received and failed to acknowledge Calum’s presence.

“Wanna make out?” Calum said totally deadpan causing Michael to look up and roll his eyes at his bandmate. 

“I’m just going to ignore what you just said.” He responded. “She’s not a mystery girl, she’s pretty cool. Her name is Lauren and today’s her birthday. I’m just trying to do something good for once and help her have the best birthday ever.”

Michael looked back at his phone and began smiling again as he typed a response.

“Mikeyyyy. You’re ignoring me.” Calum whined. “Fine I’m going to go find Luke. He’s always up for a good make out sesh.” 

Calum waited to see if he could get a reaction out of Michael, but when he again failed to recognize his presence, he got up and stomped away to indeed go find Luke.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

“Whatever you do, don’t go into the back room.” Ashton said as he ran his hands through his unruly man mane. 

“Do I even want to know?” Michael asked as he cocked an eyebrow in Ashton’s direction.

“Probably not, but you’ll find out soon enough.” Ashton jokingly replied. 

“What the hell has gotten into Calum? I honestly can’t tell if he’s kidding or if he’s serious and that freaks me out.”

“Oh please Michael. We’ve all known Calum long enough to know Calum is just being Calum.” Ashton said with a head shake before getting up to leave Michael alone with his thoughts. What was the world coming to?

About an hour later Luke emerged from the back room and decided to sneak up on Michael. 

“How now brown cow!” Luke said suddenly scaring Michael and causing him to screech to which Luke almost died of laughter.

“What the hell does that even mean?” Michael asked as he irritatedly ruffled Luke’s hair.

“Hey! Hands off! I actually have no idea. You just looked like you were thinking hard and I didn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Luke said smirking at Michael until Michael didn’t smile back. 

“Sorry. I was just getting nervous that’s all. I don’t know this girl really. We just met. She could be a total weirdo or like a band groupie or something?” Michael pleadingly looked across at Luke from some kind of reassurance.

“ Well” Luke began suddenly turning serious, “there must have been a reason that you felt like you could trust this girl in the first place or you wouldn’t have offered to do such crazy things.”

“True. She was honest with me when she realized who I was. And more importantly, she didn’t even ask for a selfie. She was totally happy just having a normal conversation. She treated me like a person. Which you know is super rare.”

“See I’m totally good at giving advice!” Luke said triumphantly.

“Maybe. But it’s hard to take you seriously when you have that GIANT ASS HICKEY ON YOUR NECK! HOLY FUCK IS THAT FROM CALUM?” Michael shouted as his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Luke just grinned and winked at Michael, “you know he doesn’t like to be ignored!”

“I can’t even with this band anymore, I quit!” Michael yelled before getting up and going to get dressed so he could look semi presentable for when he picked Lauren up at the airport. 

He promised her a fantastic birthday and he could not disappoint. And if this girl made his heart beat just a lot faster in his chest and his palms get sweaty, no one else had to know. Although judging from that smug ass grin on Ashton’s face, he knew.

“Stop it daddy. People are going to get ideas!” Michael screeched at Ashton.

“For the love of God man! That’s it, you’re getting it this time!” Ashton yelled as he ran to try and catch Michael to possibly try and tickle him to death---well almost to death. They still had a show to play. 

“See Calum! I told you Michael liked it rough!” Luke joked as they both entered the scene.

“I hate you all!” Michael yelled as he ran to hide behind Luke and used his gangly limbs to act as a shield. 

“Alright, alright. Michael has to go to the airport to get his dream girl.” Calum joked trying to act like a wresting referee to separate Ashton from Michael. 

“We will finish this death match later” Ashton joked. 

"Can't wait! Love you bitches! I have a girl to woo!" Michael joked before heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any feedback you guys have feel free!
> 
> -Lola


	4. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello yes, I’m trying to reach a Mr. Hemmings?” Liam said into the phone in the pilot’s cockpit. He didn’t want to take a chance that Lauren would overhear him. That would ruin everything.

“So why are you headed to Palm Beach? Business? Leisure? Both?” Liam asked curiously as he seated himself in the chair across from me.

I instantly became wary of his intentions. I’m not very trusting of random guys…well unless they’re Michael Clifford. 

“I’m actually meeting up with some friends of mine there. We’re celebrating my birthday.” I responded.

“Happy birthday! This calls for some celebration and more champagne!”

Thank you Liam! That’s very nice of you.

“Just doing my job. Plus it would be remiss of me to leave a cute girl like you with a glass empty on this short flight.” He said with a wink. 

Uh oh. I began to laugh nervously because that is my go to reaction when stuff like that happens.

“Listen, that’s very kind of you to say, but I’m actually meeting someone in Palm Beach. Well I don’t know if he’s a someone yet but he’s a potential someone if that makes sense. Actually I don’t even know what he is but yeah. I think we have a chance of being a something because two someone’s make a something. So this someone is kind of taken by another someone. ” I replied distracted by my own wonderment of exactly what Michael and I were. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to overstep my bounds.” Liam apologetically responded raising his hands in mock surrender. “How did you two meet?”

“I told him I liked his Cobain shirt and he said he liked my balls.” I said cocking an eyebrow at Liam and daring him to contradict me. This was too much fun. 

“Well, that certainly is a…. sweet story. Definitely one to tell the grandkids.” Liam said slowly as if he was trying to find any words that wouldn’t offend me. It was hilarious. 

“I’m just fucking with you Liam. Although he did say the balls part but that’s definitely out of context.” I said as I burst out into laughter. I had to put this poor guy out of his misery.

“Ok thank goodness! I couldn’t keep my face from looking at you like you put ketchup on your pizza or something.” Liam said as he joined me in laughter. “Please excuse me, I’m going to go check on the pilot.

In the meantime, I pulled out my phone and decided to text Michael. I love that private planes have wi-fi!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello yes, I’m trying to reach a Mr. Hemmings?” Liam said into the phone in the pilot’s cockpit. He didn’t want to take a chance that Lauren would overhear him. That would ruin everything. 

“Hey Liam it’s Luke. Dude, I’ve known you for years you can drop the formality.” Luke said laughing into the phone at Liam’s fake british accent. 

“But it’s so fun bro! Anyway I have some news about the test that you gave me to perform.”

“Oh yes, this is very important. I need to know if this girl is the real deal. I can’t be having strange girls breaking Mikey’s heart. He’s very sensitive you know.” 

“Yeah sure ‘sensitive’. Only if he’s woken up in the morning or if he’s watching The Notebook again. I feel like we’ve caught him watching that movie alone so many times that I would rather it be porn or something.”

Alright Liam! Now you’re getting weird.

Sorry! Anyway, yeah she’s good. I mean she turned me down and thinks there could be something with Michael. It’s fairly obvious she has a thing for him but she doesn’t know if he likes her. But she seems really nice. She’s also pretty funny so those two will be perfect together.

“Woo! Thanks Li! Mission accomplished. Now I just have to figure out a way to tell Mikey about our little experiment without him getting mad….” Luke said trailing off. That was going to be no easy task. He did it for the right reasons so hopefully Michael will keep that in mind when Luke tells him. 

“Well good luck with that bro! I still have another half an hour of playing flight attendant. You totally owe me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking FOREVER to update! I've been focusing on my other story. I don't have any good excuses other than I wasn't sure exactly where this story was headed but I think I have some ideas now!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that commented, it honestly made my life! This idea came to me one lonely night and I didn't think anyone would ever even read it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's short and feel free to comment!
> 
> -Lola

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place after the Tampa show during ROWYSO and before the Palm Beach show.


End file.
